goodluckcharliefandomcom-20200214-history
Gabe Duncan
Gabriel "Gabe" B. Duncan"Charlie Did It!" is the third child in the family. Gabe is the younger brother of PJ and Teddy ; and the older brother of Charlie and Toby. Personality Early in the series, Gabe does not approve of Charlie's arrival since he was used to being the baby of the family; but as the series continue he has shown to be more fond of Charlie. He is an intellegent prankster, and his jokes are mostly on his father Bob. Gabe and Toby are the only ones in the Duncan family that has brown hair. Gabe is lazy and mischeivous, but at times he is determined and works hard to acheive his goals. Gabe likes to watch scary movies and to play violent video games. He has a stuffed monkey named Coco. Gabe won the baby naming contest in "Name That Baby" and named his younger brother Toby. In "Alley Oops ", he has shown to have talent at bowling. Gabe is also soft on girls as he behaves well around girls and in "Boys Meet Girls", he refuses to fight with Jo although she bullies him. In "Teddy's Bear", it is revealed that Gabe knows karate. Relationships 'Bob Duncan' Gabe often makes fun of Bob's weight in the first and second season, but in the third season Bob gets into shape and Gabe stops teasing Bob about his weight. Gabe helps Bob with his problems, which often is 'evil'. Gabe is afraid of going on trips with Bob, but always uses Bob for his own advantage. 'Amy Duncan' Amy and Gabe get along well, since they both have similiar personalities; Gabe Amy that he must get his evil genes from somewhere (Alley Oops). Gabe helps Amy bust his siblings by telling her what they are up to. 'PJ Duncan' Gabe and PJ often work together as a team to acheive their evil plans. In "Take Mel Out to the Ball Game", they try to use Charlie as a baby model and keeps it from Amy since she refused. In "Snow Show (Part 2)", they team up together to enter an amateur ice-skating dancing competition. In "Can You Keep A Secret?", Gabe works hard and saved up money to get PJ a new guitar, although only Bob knows about it. 'Teddy Duncan' Gabe interacts with Teddy the least in the family. Although Teddy appears to care about Gabe in "Boys Meet Girls" when he gets bullied by Jo. In "Study Date", Teddy gives Gabe a pep talk about being the middle kid, and he begins to accept Charlie after that. 'Jo Keener' Jo first appeared in "Boys Meet Girls" as the new kid in town and she bullys Gabe because she didn't know how to express her feeling for him. She gave him a black eye and a fat lip before Teddy interferes and Jo reveales she has a crush on Gabe. 'Toby Duncan' Gabe won the baby naming contest in "Name That Baby", therefore he thinks that the name "Toby" is cool. In the episode "Special Delivery", he states that he would like a baby brother, and he was delighted by Toby's arrival. In "Wentz's Weather Girls", Gabe tries to impress a girl named Jade by taking care of Toby. Gabe begins to care for Toby and at the end of the episode, he starts a new video diary for Toby based on Teddy's video diaries in which he calls "Good Fortune Toby". ''' Emma Emma is the new girl in town that was introduced in "Team Mom" and Gabe starts to go out with her. Her father Randy tries to befriend Bob but Bob doesn't like him. Gabe confesses to Emma and they get made and broke up. Estelle Dabney''' The two have a strong rivalry, Gabe delights in pranking, tricking and generally annoying Mrs Dabney, while Mrs Dabney openly shows distain and dislike for him. Its mentioned in one story that Gabe is the reason Mrs Dabney is mean and grumpy. Trivia *Gabe's age has been a discrepancy in the show's continuity. While it is known that all characters develop and age in the same time as the real world, Gabe has been referred as 10 and in third grade at the beginning of Season 1 ("The Curious Case of Mr. Dabney", "Dance Off") and 11 in November ("Teddy Rebounds"), Gabe is in fifth grade ("Teddy's Bear") and even an entire episode on his 12-½ birthday ("Gabe's 12-½ Birthday"). It is mentioned that he is 13 in Season 3 in episodes, "Name That Baby (when Amy said he's 13), Wentz's Weather Girls (when he said since he's 13 he doesn't need help from his mom) ", "Welcome Home" (when he told PJ , "Don't rush me, I'm not 12 anymore!) and Special Delivery when Jake said "we're teenagers now, we're suppose to be rebels!") *Gabe has an e-mail account ("Charlie is 2!"). *Gabe has a BuddyPage account. (Alley Oops) * Gabe and Toby are the only two in the Duncan family that have brown hair. *He seems to be very good at manipulating people ("Appy Days"). *Beginning in Season 3, his voice got deeper. This is similar to Max Russo from Wizards of Waverly Place. His voice was higher in the first two seasons, but in the third it had changed. *In the episode, "Study Date", Gabe said his birthday was on November 23, which is Bradley Steven Perry's actual birthday. *He is the exact middle kid in the Duncan family. *In Season 3, he appears to have fallen for a lot of girls but is still unsuccessful in getting a girlfriend. *He is into Pokeo (Parody of Pokemon) a fantasy card game and attempted to teach Teddy about the game because Teddy was trying to impress Evan. *In "Snow Show, Part One", he is showned to be ticklish. Gallery Category:Pre-Teens Category:Teens Category:Characters Category:Novmeber births Category:Duncan Family Category:Students Category:Main Characters